The Letter
by PocketSevens
Summary: Elphaba gave her letter to him the night before but asked for him to wait and read it this morning. He couldn't understand why but all she said was there was 'so much more to this letter that met the eye', and she insisted he wait until today. Fiyeraba romance.
1. Chapter 1

Fiyero ripped open the envelope as soon as he woke up. Elphaba gave it to him the night before but asked for him to wait and read it this morning. He couldn't understand why but all she said was there was 'so much more to this letter that met the eye', and she _insisted_ he wait until today.

So, with coffee in hand, Fiyero began to read his girlfriend's letter.

 _Never thought I'd be the one to say this, but while I am doubtful this will work, I am_

 _gonna give this a try. You are the only one who has made me fell so loved and I_

 _give my heart to you fully and completely. It was an improbable feat, but it was_

 _you who allowed me to love; to_ ** _be_** _loved. It was you who let my heart soar up high;_

 _up amongst the clouds; to fly through the sky. If I were completely honest, I_

 _never believed I was that girl; never the one for roses or pearls. I didn't believe that I was_

 _gonna be loved by anybody else. But you loved me; you let me into your heart and I_

 _let you into mine. I know now beyond all doubt that the only one for me is_

 _you. I can't tell you that I'm not scared, that this will end. To be completely honest, somewhere_

 _down in the depths of my soul, I worry that I'll wake up from this dream and find as if it_

 _never happened. You told me to trust you and that you were gonna be there and_

 _gonna be with me forever. While my heart believes you wholeheartedly; part of me wants to_

 _run away. But no matter what I said or did, no matter how I tried to get away, you hung_

 _around and pushed through the walls I built for myself. You pushed and prodded continually_

 _and somehow got through. And now, I am so glad you did. You've proven you won't_

 _desert me - if anything, you have stayed by my side throughout everything. It was you and only_

 _you have made me realize what love is; a new and exciting feeling that I had_

 _never ever felt before. I have put a lot of thought into this…in to us, and I have decided I am_

 _gonna give this a try - to allow you to hold my heart. So now, I look forward to the memories we_

 _make and the days we spend together. I look forward to the day where we say, "I will marry_

 _you". We will have plenty of days where we laugh together and, yes, even days where we_

 _cry together. I look forward to our future, because I know it will be better than my past, and I will_

 _never look back. For now, though, I look forward to building our relationship. I know we're_

 _gonna be great because I know that we love each other. While I am still find it hard to_

 _say that I love you, please know that I do. I love our time together, but will hate it when we say_

 _goodbye in the summer and we go home. To be honest, I would prefer to go to the Vinkus and_

 _never to back to Munchkinland. I want to make my home with you and I know we are_

 _gonna make the Vinkus our home. I dream of the day we travel home together and I_

 _tell your Mother and Father how much I love you and how much I want to start_

 _a family with you. When it comes to this, I know you believe me and that I would not_

 _lie about this. So, let me write the words I have trouble saying but can write out loud_

 _and clear: I love you, Yero, my hero. I love you with my whole heart. I promise not to_

 _hurt you but to be the woman that holds your heart as you hold mine. I love_

 _you._

 _Elphaba_

He sat there flabbergasted. Never before had she poured her heart out like this; and yet, here she was, in this letter, saying the words he'd been longing to hear.

She loved him.

Seeing the words on the page, he realized that she had turned a corner - that she was starting to believe in _them_. He was absolutely beaming as he stepped into the shower. He couldn't help but smile as he relished hearing how she loved him. As the hot water ran down his body, he pondered her letter: there was so much love in it...why did she insist on him reading it today? What did she mean when she said there was more to it 'that met the eye'?

Turning off the water and grabbing his towel, he had the feeling that something was off.

Picking it up, he reread the letter.

And then he saw it.

"Aw, Fae!" he groaned.

He couldn't help but laugh in spite of himself.

She got him.

#####

 **Happy April 1st, everybody. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy April Fools Day everybody! Most reviewers got the joke, but here's the second chapter to explain it all.**

 **Also, I wonder how many people caught the fact I categorized this story as a "parody"? Hmm... :)**

 **And now, here's the final chapter.**

#####

Fiyero arrived at the cafeteria just before breakfast was about to end. He carried his tray in and saw his friends sitting at their regular table. Boq and Nessa sat chatting with both Elphaba and Galinda. However, he had to stop short at the site before him:

Elphaba sat with her back to him - he knew it was her because of her beautiful, emerald skin.

However, her raven hair had uneven and random patches of blonde in it.

Across from her sat Galinda who looked a little miffed - probably because she was sporting a violet color of curls on the top of her head.

"Morning," Elphaba said as her boyfriend sat down beside her. He notices she was looking perturbed as well.

"Good morning, Fae. I take it Galinda spiked your shampoo?"

"Yes," she replied. "Apparently, she put blonde hair color in it and mixed it up."

"Well," Galinda began in her protest, "It's better than putting _purple die_ in it!"

Fiyero shook his head as he chuckled. "So, you too thought of the same prank, did you?"

"Apparently," Elphaba deadpanned.

Turning to Boq, he asked, "What about you? Did they try to get you?"

Boq nodded in resignation. "Nessa said she was breaking up with me and starting a lesbian relationship with Galinda."

Fiyero couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Wow. That's pretty good. You could then call them, 'Team Glessa'. I like it."

"Well, what about you"? the munchkin asked, changing the subject. "Did they try to get you too?"

That's when Fiyero turned to his girlfriend. "Yeah, about that...I read your letter..." he began.

"Yes, dearest?" Elphaba interrupted, her words dripping with mock sweetness as she batted her eyelashes at him. Galinda started involuntarily giggling.

"I think we need to have a chat, my dear," Fiyero finished.

"Did you not like what I wrote?" she then asked, still speaking in that fake sweet voice of hers - still batting her eyelashes. "I spent a lot of time thinking of the right words to say."

Galinda burst out laughing.

Turning to the blonde/violet haired woman, he asked, "So, were you in on it to?"

"No," she replied, tying to talk between fits of laughter. "But she told me what she wanted to do. It was perfect!"

Nessa then asked the prince, "What happened?"

Handing her the letter, both Nessa and Boq read it. After reading it, Boq replied, "I don't see what's wrong with it."

He answered, "Read down the letter, looking at the first word of each line."

As soon as they did, the younger Thropp burst out laughing. "That is perfect, Fabala!"

"Dude!" Boq cried. "You just got 'Rickrolled'!"

Sighing, Fiyero replied. "Yep...I got 'Rickrolled'."

"Well, look at the good news, Fiyero," Nessa added. "At least you now know Fabala is never going to give you up."

Suddenly, both Galinda and Elphaba added singing, " _Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert yooooooou..._ " ending in a fit of giggles.

Fiyero groaned at his misfortune.

After breakfast was over, Galinda, Boq and Nessa left, leaving Fiyero and Elphaba by themselves. Elphaba turned to Fiyero. "Yero, I need you to know something, OK?"

She wore a worried expression on her face which told him she was being completely serious. He nodded and she continued.

"All joking aside, I still mean everything I wrote in this letter. You are the first person I've allowed behind the walls I built up for myself and allowed myself to love and to _be_ loved. So, I mean what I wrote."

A small smirk formed on her face. "I just wanted a creative way to write it."

"And you did it so well," he replied taking her in his arms. "If anybody could pull it off, it would be you. Being 'Rickrolled' aside, I appreciate your letter, Fae. Thank you for telling me all of this. It must have been scary..."

"It was," she confirmed. "I've never poured out my heart before. I do love you, Yero. You know that, right?"

He nodded. "I know that, Fae, and I love you too. Don't doubt that."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"No," he replied with an evil smirk. "But, I think, for punishment, you should go out to dinner with me tonight at 'The Wilted Rose'."

She pulled back suddenly. "Not with my hair looking like this!" she cried.

"Oh, _exactly_ with your hair like that," he replied with a wink.

As they got up to leave, Elphaba then asked, "So, why were you late for breakfast today?"

It was then that the prince started blushing. "Um...let's just say I had to visit Horrible Morrible's office to set up a prank of my own..."

Helena Morrible made her way to her office. Unlocking the door and throwing it open, she took one step inside...

...and saw her desk and chair completely covered with plastic wrap and duct tape.

She sighed in frustration.

"Oz, I hate this day."


End file.
